


Jokes

by memememeow



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Egobang - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin thinks Dan might be a little gay for him. Dan disagrees. (He is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes

It started as everyone would have guessed it would: with a joke.

"C'mon Arin, stop," Dan laughed, trying uselessly to fend off Arin's usual surge of gay jokes. "I'm sure the audience is tired of hearing you talk about your dick."

Arin laughed. "Nobody gets tired of hearing about my dick," he joked, waggling his eyebrows at Dan and cursing when his inattention to the game he was playing cost him a life.

"Alright, next time on Game Grumps," Dan snorted, turning off the recording. Arin sighed and leaned back on the couch, tossing the controller on the ground carelessly as he stretched his arms with a moan.

"That...sounded really sexual," Dan laughed again. Arin grinned at him and mock-moaned, fluttering his eyelashes and leaning closer.

"Oh, Danny, yes," he snickered, the low tone of his voice sending a surprising jolt to Dan's cock. Dan laughed nervously.

"Stop, Arin, I'm straight, I don't know what else to tell you," Dan said, trying to project confidence but sounding confused instead. Arin's eyes darkened and Dan gulped.

"Oh really, Dan," he began, crawling across the couch and on top of Dan. "Completely straight?" Dan nodded apprehensively. Arin straddled him.

"Then what's this all about, hm?" he asked seductively, running his hand up Dan's thigh to his crotch. Dan glanced down to see that he was surprisingly hard. He looked back up into Arin's eyes to find him staring intensely. Arin suddenly stuck his hand into Dan's pants and Dan involuntarily bucked his hips at the feeling of Arin's fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck," he whispered as Arin began slowly, torturously moving his hand up and down Dan's shaft.

"One hundred percent straight?" Arin asked again, a sly grin on his face. Dan bit his lip and nodded, managing to give a shaky thumbs up. He let his head fall back as he felt Arin get off his lap and the angle and pace of his strokes changed.

Then, he felt Arin tugging his pants off, and pulling him to the edge of the couch. A wet mouth covered the tip of his cock and Dan let out an embarassingly loud moan, gritting his teeth as Arin began bobbing up and down, his tongue expertly caressing his dick in the best way. Dan felt Arin choke a bit and he pulled off with a cough. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Arin still managed a cocky smirk as he asked once more.

"Fully, completely straight?"

Dan gasped as Arin licked the head of his dick. "Doing fine, dude," he choked out. "A mouth is a mouth."

Dan was losing himself once more in the blowjob when he felt a wet finger touch his ass gently. He squirmed, uncomfortable, as it pushed in and began pumping in and out. He gasped at the burn when another finger was added. Arin pulled his mouth off Dan's cock.

"Very straight, Dan," he teased, crooking his fingers upward and making Dan see stars.

"Yup," he croaked, arching his back when Arin did it again.

Arin stood up and took off his pants, grabbing a condom from his pocket and putting it on before lining himself up with Dan's entrance and gently pressing in. They were both painfully hard and sweaty, and they still had their shirts on. Dan saw the last part as a problem and decided to help Arin with his just as Arin fully bottomed out inside Dan and he forgot everything.

Arin moaned softly. "You're so tight, Dan." Dan rolled his hips in response and Arin grabbed him by the hips and began thrusting, shallowly and gently at first, but quickly escalating into fast, hard, pounding. Dan could barely breathe. Arin felt so good inside of him, so deep. And his dick kept grazing Dan's prostate every other thrust. Dan moaned and whimpered as Arin grabbed his legs and changed the angle so he was slamming into Dan's prostate on every thrust.

"You're not so straight now, are ya? Huh? Enjoying the feeling of a dick in your ass, Avidan? Yeah you are, you filthy whore. You're gonna cum, too, just from my dick. Feels good inside you," Arin grunted, speeding up the pace and shuddering at the feeling of Dan clenching around him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck yeah I'm gonna cum," Dan moaned filthily, grabbing his dick and pumping it a few times as cum spurted across his own chest and stomach. He panted as he rode out the orgasm, and felt Arin filling the condom as well.

"So," Arin started when their breaths had evened out. Dan looked up at him and they both grinned.

"That was fun," Arin said. "Still not gay though?"

"Nope," Dan replied with a laugh. Arin shook his head and leaned down to kiss Dan.

"Now _that's_ gay," Dan said when they parted. Arin rolled his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really fast, in the middle of the night, and only read through it once. Apologies on any mistakes, let me know if you see any please. Feedback is great!


End file.
